


Hearts Desire

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Between Episodes, Developing Relationship, F/M, Snippets, What Ifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-04
Updated: 2008-04-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler for She's The Bomb and While You Were Sleeping.</p>
<p>A little ‘what if...’ romance and a slight bridging fic all events in this take place between the end of She’s The Bomb and the teaser of While You Were Sleeping.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hearts Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for She's The Bomb and While You Were Sleeping.
> 
> A little ‘what if...’ romance and a slight bridging fic all events in this take place between the end of She’s The Bomb and the teaser of While You Were Sleeping.

Jack got on the elevator a beat the later the doors began to close and he hit open and got off. He went back to Danielle’s apartment, knocking repeatedly for a few moments. 

Danielle was in her pajamas when she opened the door. Jack kissed her softly on the lips. “I have to do this,” he declared as he went in for another tender kiss.

As they moved inside the apartment, Jack kicked the door closed with his foot. While lip-locked they somehow managed to find the couch. 

Breaking apart they cuddled up to each other. “You’re gorgeous,” Jack stated as he gazed into Danielle’s eyes.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Danielle whispered as she went for another kiss.

Danielle held Jack’s hand. “What are we gonna do?” she questioned unsurely.

“Keep this between us, if that’s what you want.”

“Yeah I do but it could be hard at work,” Danielle cautiously pointed out.

Jack softly shook his head. “It won’t, we can do what we usually do.”

Danielle flashed a broad smile at Jack. “Flirt and joke around,” she said, moving in for another tender kiss.

“Works for me,” Jack garbled.

*

“Are you staying, Jack?”

“Yeah but can we take things slowly.”

Danielle got up, pulling Jack to his feet. “Yeah come on,” she declared leading him to the bedroom.

Jack rolled his eyes at Danielle. “I said slowly Danni.”

“Jack, I can wait but I was about to go to bed when you came back.”

Jack turned the lights off, getting in beside Danielle tittering as she tickled his neck.


End file.
